Here we go again
by Iluvbagels13
Summary: This is a one-shot with Faberry! Having a Domme!Rachel and a Sub!Quinn in her point of view!


**Hello my readers, here is a quick one-shot from Quinn's POV and with Rachel being a Domme. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing at all.**

The crack of the whip is intoxicating. The atmosphere makes me feel all the more free. I am stripped to my bare self, with only my carnal urges to lead me. Therefor every time she strikes me with her cain or whip, I feel electricity run through me. The adrenaline is secreting at a fast pace and I can't help but let out a hardy moan at the sheer intensity of these moments.

Her nails dig into my bare back as the cane hits my bare ass. It is a very intense sense of love and pain

"That's enough Pet, get on your knees."

I quickly get to my knees and I face her. The softened features pluck at my heart strings, her soft welcoming hand she holds out. Taking it, I let my Mistress lead the way. Her dominant side I have always found very arousing, we stop within her enormous bathroom.

Once she lets go of my hand I went to my knees. With the sway of her hips she swishes over to the bath tub and runs the hot water. She lets it trickle down her arms. It seems to be satisfactory, she smirks at me; pulling out of nowhere bath salts that she slowly pours into the tub. The way she does it makes me ache to touch her.

The bathroom is as foggy as my mind at the moment she takes my hand again. She leads me to the bath and hoists me in. The hot water attacks the ravished skin on my body. The stinging feels so good that I can't help but close my eyes at the feeling. I open them when I feel the shift of the water.

Looking up, I see my Mistress, all wet and shiny, beckoning me towards her. Of course I am powerless to her wiles that I cross this swimming pool of a spa in mere seconds. I get to her, she turns me around with her front to my back as she starts to run her shampoo filled hands through my mane of hair. Her hands fall from my hair to my shoulders giving me a good massage to those muscles.

After a bit, her hands drift down with the curves of my body underneath the hot sudsy water. She takes purchase on my ass, massaging it roughly but still being mindful of the lacerations. My head rolls back into the crook of her neck; this gives me perfect access to her supple neck. Though I can't do anything without permission, it kills me not to be able to touch her. My Mistress grabs my ass harder and in a husky tone says,

"Go ahead Pet."

I give away my hesitation as I mesh my lips to her heated skin. I can't help but lick along the entirety of this beautiful neck.

I can't help my urgency at biting down up on said neck. The moan emanating from my Mistress's lips makes me a lot braver as I turn around putting us front to front. Her arms wrap around my neck as mine snake around her hips pushing her completely into me, she goes and bites my lip; she knows just how to get me going. These wandering hands, do just that over the expanse of her naked skin. These idle things fine there way to the curvature of the underside of her fully formed breast. A light squeeze sends shocks through out her body. This means that the game is on.

She kisses me harder, taking control once again. Laying Me back into the water she washes out my hair and starts to lather my body with soap, with irritating slowness. Her hands tease the inner sides of my thighs. Running her long slim fingers in an incessant up and down. A very slow pedantic up and down. I bite down on my bottom lip because it drives me crazy.

The teasing is very bitter sweet; she enjoys the control. The strange part is I like to give away said control she so craves. I can feel her insistence on topping me. With great urgency she gets out of the tub, holding out a white fluffy towel of hers'. I get out and she covers me with the towel; her hands are everywhere, drying everything.

I'm dry in seconds and dragged to her bed even faster. Her hot breath against my neck drives me crazy. All the while she runs through my blonde tresses so effortlessly, that it makes me feel so much like her Pet, but I can't help that her claiming me is the hottest thing ever.

**Review please!**


End file.
